Liberty
by NCISVU
Summary: Even the best team at NCIS needs some downtime every once in awhile. Gibbs has noticed his team is starting to slip so he decides to take them on vacation.  Team as a family... Gibbs, Jenny, Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby.
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs took a sip of the bourbon sitting on the work table in his basement and rejoiced in the burning sensation as it made its way down his throat. It had been a long day and an even longer week. The case his team caught had been particularly difficult, then again, the ones involving children always were. Tony had really pushed the limits of Gibbs' patience with his incessant ramblings about girls, cars, and movies. Ziva's issues with her father were starting to interfere with her ability to do her job and McGee's insecurities were getting in the way of his productivity.

Gibbs picked up his old hand drill and found his mark on the boat that occupied the majority of his basement. As he carefully drilled out small holes he felt some of the tension from the week dissolve. He thought about his agents and his mind wandered back to an idea he'd had when Ziva first joined them. She quickly gained his trust after saving his life by killing her half-brother but his team hadn't been so quick to warm up to her, especially Abby. Back then he had considered taking everyone on a retreat to allow them some time to get to know each other but as the cases piled in they became too busy.

Gibbs couldn't help but wonder if a vacation was what was needed now to help them clear their minds and refocus on their jobs. They rarely had any time off and he had to admit to himself they all deserved a break. He glanced down at his watch, 5:00. He wasn't used to being home that early but their case had been wrapped up so there was no reason to hang around the office any longer. He put his hand drill away and decided to head for Jenny's house.

* * *

><p>Gibbs knocked lightly on Jenny's front door and was greeted by a cheerful Noemi. "Hola Señor Gibbs!"<p>

"Hi Noemi," Gibbs said as he stepped into the house. "Is the director home?"

"Si, the Señora is up in her room relaxing."

"Thanks," Gibbs said with a smile. He slipped his shoes off and headed up the stairs. He opened the door to Jenny's room and found her lying in bed on top of the comforter with her back to the door.

"Oh Noemi, don't tell me it's 6:30 already," she moaned. "It feels like I just laid down a second ago."

Gibbs grinned as he walked quietly over to the bed. Jenny jumped when she felt his strong hands on her shoulders. "Relax, relax," he said softly.

"You scared the hell out of me, Jethro," Jenny said, trying to regain control of her breathing. "What are you doing here?" She felt the bed dip as Gibbs sat down next to her. She let him turn her onto her stomach and felt her body start to relax as he rubbed her neck, shoulders and back. She lost track of where she was and what was going on as Gibbs' strong hands worked skillfully at her tight, aching muscles. "Oh Jethro," she moaned in pleasure.

Gibbs smiled as she relaxed under his touch, squirming only slightly when he came across sore spots. He knew how hard she worked and how little relaxation time she got. Even though he knew she was more than capable of doing her job he often worried about her stress level.

Jenny laid there enjoying the comfort Gibbs' hands were providing her. By the time he was done the troubles of the past week had disappeared along with her muscle aches. "Ok," she said as she sat up in the bed. "As wonderful as that was, I know you didn't come over here to give me a massage. What's going on?"

Gibbs scooted back against the headboard and Jenny moved next to him. "Any chance you could take my team off the schedule next week?" Gibbs asked. "We're going out of town, team building exercise." Jenny's forehead creased as she shot Gibbs a confused look. "They're not focused," he explained. "They're not on top of their game. I think we need some time to regroup."

"That sounds like a very good idea Jethro," Jenny said approvingly. "None of you ever take any time off."

"You know, there's plenty of room for you to come too," Gibbs said as he glanced over at her.

"Oh Jethro," she scoffed, "you know I can't leave the agency unattended for a week."

"Wouldn't be unattended," Gibbs said. "Call Leon Vance, he's looking to sit in the big chair one day. It might be good practice for him."

Jenny sat quietly for a moment while she contemplated the offer. "Where are you taking them?" she asked somewhat intrigued.

"There's this little beach south of El Rosario, Mexico that Mike used to take me to years ago. Back then there was nothing but a shack," Gibbs laughed at the memory, "it didn't even have indoor plumbing. Mike retired down there, now he has a big, beautiful four bedroom house, a swimming pool, a hot tub, a boat. He's got this beautiful open air kitchen and dining room. It's amazing Jen. You'd like it. It's so quiet and peaceful and when you want company there's this little cantina not too far up the beach. It's the perfect place to get away."

As Gibbs talked about Mike's place in Mexico Jenny imagined spending a relaxing week on a beautiful beach in Baja. "That sounds nice Jethro," she said. "Your team could definitely use the time off!" She was always telling him he needed a vacation but so far he'd ignored her. She wondered if she finally might be making some progress.

"What about you Jen?" Gibbs asked quietly. "Are you going to join us?"

"I'll call Leon," Jenny said. "I'll call Ziva and Abby too, I think us girls might need to do some shopping before we go. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," Gibbs answered, "plane takes off at 0800 hours."

Jenny sat up quickly, suddenly feeling a sense of urgency to get her phone calls made, shopping done and bags packed. A little over 12 hours didn't leave her much time. "Wait a minute," she said suddenly stopping, "you just asked if your team could have them time off and there was no way you could've known I would agree to go with you. How is it you already have the plane tickets?"

Gibbs smiled as he stood from the bed. "Leon's expecting your call," he said. He turned and winked at her before leaving her room.

* * *

><p>Gibbs parked the sedan in front of Abby's apartment early Saturday morning. He left Tony and Tim in the backseat while he went upstairs to get his forensic scientist.<p>

"Ok McGee," Tony said once they were alone, "do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Not a clue," Tim said with a confused look on his face. "Boss just told me to pack enough summer clothes for a week and not to forget my bathing suit."

"Told me the same thing," Tony concluded. "It couldn't be anything bad, could it? I mean, it could. Maybe he's going to abandon us on some deserted island. He was pretty pissed at us last week."

"He's not going to abandon us on some island," Tim said confidently. After thinking about it for a minute he started to feel unsure. "Boss wouldn't do that, would he?"

"Do either of you know where Gibbs is taking us?" Abby asked sounding slightly frustrated as she slid into the passenger seat of Gibbs' car.

"Not a clue," both of them answered in unison.

"Come on Gibbs," Abby pleaded.

"Director didn't tell you?" he asked.

"No, her and Ziva came over last night and picked me up to go shopping. The only thing she told me is you were going to pick me up this morning because I live closer to you and that she is going to pick Ziva up. She made me buy a bathing suit, _a bathing suit_ Gibbs! Have you ever seen me in a bathing suit?" Gibbs smiled as he pointed his car towards the airport. "Stop undressing me with your bedroom eyes back there, Timmy!" Abby scolded.

Tony high fived Tim in the back seat earning both of them a glare from Gibbs in the rear view mirror.

"It's not that I'm embarrassed about my body because I'm not. It's just the sun, you know I don't like the sun Gibbs and whenever bathing suits are involved that usually means the sun is too."

"Relax Abs," Gibbs said, "you don't have to wear the bathing suit if you don't want to."

"Will you at least give us a hint about where we're going Boss?" Tony asked desperately from the back seat.

"Oh I'll tell you where going," Gibbs said. "We're going to the airport." Gibbs grinned as his passengers moaned.

"If we're going on a plane can I sit by you, Gibbs?" Abby asked. "'Cause I'm feeling a little uneasy about this whole thing and it would just make me feel better if I could sit by you."

"Sure Abs, shouldn't be a problem." Gibbs reached over a gently tugged on her pigtail. When she looked over at him he smiled at her.

"So, how long are we going to be on a plane?" Tony asked, hoping for another clue to their final destination.

"When we get to the airport I'll tell you guys what's going on. Until then relax, it'll be a nice surprise, I promise."

Tony and Tim exchanged worried glances in the backseat. Gibbs was definitely acting strange. The rest of the car ride was fairly quiet with everyone looking out their window imagining what the coming week might have in store for them.

After parking his car in long term parking Gibbs grabbed his and Abby's luggage leaving Tony and Tim to carry their own. They headed for the airport and met up with Jenny and Ziva. While Gibbs and Jenny checked the group in and got their boarding passes, Tony, Tim and Abby compared notes with Ziva, wondering if she knew what was going on. They were all a little disappointed to find out she didn't know any more than they did.

As soon as Abby saw Gibbs and Jenny approaching she jumped out of her seat. "Are you going to tell us now?" she asked impatiently.

"Sit down, Abs," Gibbs instructed. He and Jenny took a seat across from the group. Gibbs was enjoying keeping them in suspense but now that they were all together he decided it was time to tell them.

"Years ago, when Mike and I were at NCIS, he would take me down to Mexico and we would spend a week fishing. It was a nice way to escape for a little while and clear our heads so when we came back we were better focused on our jobs. I've noticed some of you have really started showing signs of stress…"

"McGoo!" Tony interrupted playfully punching Tim's arm.

"Tony," Gibbs said firmly. Once his senior field agent refocused he continued. "I'm going to take you guys down to the same the little beach in Mexico that Mike used to take me to. He built a very nice house there and has agreed to let us stay with him for the week."

"Alright!" Tony said excitedly. "Vacation!"

"What are we going to do?" Ziva asked.

"Relax," Gibbs said, "enjoy ourselves, have a little fun." He turned to Abby, "and don't worry, Abs, there's plenty of shade."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I gave Mike Franks' house a serious makeover to fit my purpose in this story. No more shack on the beach for him [although I must admit… the shack suits him]!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs persuaded a few of the other passengers to trade seats so his group could sit close to each other on the plane. Tony and Ziva ended up on the far right side. Ziva left Tony the aisle seat so he would have room to stretch his legs but truth be told she preferred the window seat anyways. Jenny, Gibbs, Abby and McGee sat next to them in the middle row.

As soon as they were seated on the plane Ziva pulled out her book and opened it to where she'd left off. Tony quickly grew bored and started poking at Ziva. She ignored him as long as she could, hoping he would get bored with it and leave her alone but he didn't.

"Please tell me you brought something to do," Ziva said sharply under her breath. She didn't want Gibbs to overhear and scold them so early in the trip.

"I didn't know what was going on," Tony said. "How was I supposed to know what to bring."

Ziva rolled her eyes and refocused on her book until Tony poked her again. She turned and smacked him attracting Gibbs' attention. The icy glare coming from a few feet away was enough to force both of them to straighten up without Gibbs uttering a word. Ziva put her book in the pocket of the seat in front of her and opened the window shade. She and Tony looked out as the plane took off, watching the ground beneath them disappear as they rose above the clouds.

Abby didn't waste any time cuddling up with Gibbs and using his shoulder as a pillow. Judging by how quickly her eyelids fell closed and her breathing deepened Gibbs assumed she must have been pretty tired. He kissed the top of her head and let her sleep.

As soon as the flight attendant came over the intercom and announced that passengers could use their personal electronic devices Tim pulled out one of his handheld video games. The happenings on the plane around him no longer mattered as he became involved in his fantasy world. Jenny pulled out her laptop computer hoping to be able to get a little bit of work done on the long flight. When Gibbs saw what she was doing he took the computer away from her.

"This is not a working vacation, Jen," he said quietly not wanting to disturb Abby.

"I was just going to get a little bit done while we were on the plane," Jenny said trying to get her computer back.

The jerking back and forth between Gibbs and Jenny started to wake Abby. They both became still when she moaned. "Shh, go back to sleep Abs," Gibbs whispered into her hair still holding firmly to Jenny's laptop. Abby nestled further into his shoulder and was once again out.

"What do you suggest I do?" Jenny asked quietly, glaring at Gibbs.

"Watch the movie," he said pointing towards the TV, "take a nap, play solitaire. I don't care as long as it has nothing to do with work."

"Ok," Jenny finally sighed. She hated giving in to Gibbs knowing it only gave him more power over her but she had to admit he did have a point. A week without even thinking about work would be wonderful. She reached for her laptop once again but Gibbs still didn't release it. "I promise," she said, "no work this week." Gibbs smiled and let her have her computer back.

With everyone around him occupied and behaving for the time being Gibbs decided to get some rest as well. He loved sleeping on planes. It reminded him of being back in the Corps, although this plane was much different than ones he flew on as a Marine. He rested his head on top of Abby's and closed his eyes. A couple minutes later he felt Jenny's head on his other shoulder and smiled as sleep took over his body.

* * *

><p>A couple hours after taking off from Dulles International Airport the plane landed at Minneapolis St. Paul International Airport for their only layover. As soon as they landed the group decided to find something to eat. None of them had eaten breakfast and lunchtime was quickly approaching. Gibbs stopped at the first coffee shop they came across to grab his much needed second cup of the day then, at Tony's request, they decided to eat at California Pizza Kitchen.<p>

When they finished lunch they only had a short time before they had to board their next plane. Ziva and Abby disappeared to ladies room. Tony and Tim took the hint and chased after them heading into the men's room. Gibbs and Jenny headed for a small shop that sold a variety of travel items. Jenny picked out a novel to read then joined Gibbs at the magazine rack.

"Magazines, Jethro?" she asked surprised.

"They're for Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby," he explained. "They're just like little kids, if they have something to entertain themselves with they might stay out of trouble."

"For a little while at least," Jenny said as she smiled. They heard their flight number being announced over the intercom and checked out, gathered Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby and headed for their gate.

* * *

><p>By the time their plane landed in Mexico it was pushing midnight. While they were waiting at the baggage claim to collect their luggage Gibbs spotted Mike.<p>

"Hey Probie!" Mike said. "I thought you guys might need a ride."

"We could have made it," Gibbs said, "but thanks. You got the truck?"

"Only transportation I got," Mike said.

"I'm impressed," Gibbs said smiling, "it actually started?"

"Let's just hope it starts in the parking lot when we're ready to go home!" Mike laughed.

The group collected their luggage as it went by on the conveyer belt in front of them. Gibbs and Mike helped Jenny and Abby with their bags and they all headed out to Mike's truck.

"Jen, Abby, I want you two in the cab with Mike," Gibbs said. "Tony, Ziva, Tim and I will ride in the back."

"Isn't that illegal Boss?" Tony asked.

"We're in Mexico, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, "not the US."

"Right," Tony said lifting his suitcase into the bed of the truck.

With everybody and everything in the truck, and only a little difficulty starting it they set out towards Mike's beach house. There wasn't much to see after they left the airport. The night sky was dark, lit slightly by the moon and a sky full of stars. As they bounced along in the back of the truck Tony talked about everything he planned on doing while they were on vacation with Tim and Ziva rolling their eyes. Gibbs sat quietly enjoying the fresh ocean air and tropical temperatures. Abby sat next to Mike in the cab and talked to him about everything from her bowling team to the new band she'd discovered while he drove them home. Mike wasn't much of a people person but he absolutely adored Abby. She was one of the few he allowed to chatter on about things of no interest without putting an end to it.

After Mike parked the truck in front of his house everyone piled out and started grabbing their bags. Tony was very vocal about how impressed he was with Mike's house.

"I always pictured you as a shack on the beach type of guy, Mike," Tony said as he looked around the large entryway. "This is more like a five star hotel. Hey, do we get room service too?" As soon as he said it, Tony knew he was going to feel Gibbs' hand on the back of his head but he wasn't quick enough to dodge the familiar head slap.

"How about we take a vacation from the head slaps, Boss?" Tony requested rubbing the back of his head.

"If your mouth takes a vacation I might consider it, DiNozzo," Gibbs said. He glanced down at his watch. It had been a long day traveling and was already early Sunday morning. "Tony, Tim, Ziva, Abby, the first two bedrooms on the right at the top of the stairs have bunk beds. I want boys in one room, ladies in the other—"

"Uh, Probie," Mike interrupted. "I took the bunk beds in the first room apart. It's just two singles beds in there, not stacked."

"Dibs on bunk beds!" Tony yelled. "I get top bunk!"

Gibbs resisted the urge to deliver another smack. "Are you girls ok with that?"

With approving nods from both Abby and Ziva Gibbs sent them upstairs. "Mike's room is up there too so keep it down," he called after them. "I don't want any screwing around from any of you. Don't make me come up there."

"You're not going to tuck us in?" Abby asked seemingly devastated.

"Do you need me to tuck you in, Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course I do, Gibbs!"

"I'll be up in a minute," Gibbs said.

"Well, if you guys don't need anything I'm going to hit the sack too," Mike announced once it was just Gibbs and Jenny standing in the entryway.

"We'll be fine, Mike," Gibbs said. "Thanks for having us."

"It's nice to have company every once in awhile," Mike said. "You guys make yourselves at home. The kitchen is fully stocked thanks to Camila. There's a dresser in each of the bedrooms if you guys want to unpack. Feel free to use the washer and dryer, TV works but I don't get cable out here, no internet either. The pool and hot tub are all yours but I don't want any of them," Mike pointed upstairs, "going out on the boat without you or I with them, Probie."

Gibbs nodded his head in agreement. "Sounds good," he said. "Night Mike," he watched his friend and mentor climb the stairs to his bedroom.

"Oh and Probie," Mike called from the top of the stairs, "I don't need you to tuck me in."

Gibbs laughed and turned his attention to Jenny.

"So where do we sleep?" Jenny asked when they were alone.

Gibbs picked up her suitcase and motioned for her to follow him. He took her through the living room and down the hall just beyond and opened a door. "You sleep here," he said as he flipped the light on.

"It's beautiful!" Jenny said taking in the room. The bed was larger than her bed at home, covered with a fluffy white comforter and light colored throw pillows. The window was open allowing the tropical ocean air to gently blow against the sheer curtains. The throw rug at the foot of the bed covered only part of the beautiful hardwood floor and the dresser matched the headboard and footboard of the bed. The only thing that looked slightly out of place was the old TV sitting on top of the dresser.

"The bathroom is right through there," Gibbs said pointing at a door on the far wall of the room.

"An en-suite bathroom?" Jenny asked excitedly. "I just assumed that was the closet."

"Good night Jen."

"Wait!" Jenny said as Gibbs turned to leave. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"I'll take the couch," Gibbs said.

Jenny crossed her arms in front of her chest and put on her best director face. "I'm going to feel really bad if you get stuck on the couch just because I came along. You're sleeping in here with me."

"Jen, it's really not that big of a deal," Gibbs said. He stopped when she waved her hand in his face.

"Look at that bed, Jethro. Every single one of us could fit into that bed. There's no reason you and I can't share this room." When Jenny saw that Gibbs still wasn't convinced she decided to try something else. "If you're sleeping on the couch then I'm sleeping on the living room floor," she said firmly.

Gibbs rolled his eyes but couldn't contain his laugh. "Fine," he said, "but only if it's just you and I. I don't want to share a bed with everyone," he said smiling down at her. "You know this is going to start all kinds of rumors."

Jenny shrugged and smiled back. "Let them talk."

"I'm going to tuck Abby in and grab my knapsack," Gibbs said. He left the room, closing the door behind him and paused in the hall. He wondered what Jenny was up to. Was she just being nice or did she want something more? He knew it wouldn't take much persuading on her part to convince him to renew their romance and concluded whatever happened would be ok. He couldn't deny the fact that he still had feelings for her.

Gibbs took the steps two at a time and knocked on the door to the boy's room before stepping in. Tony was perched on the top bunk rambling on about something while Tim reclined on the bed below him.

"You guys have everything you need?" Gibbs asked.

"Yah Boss, we're great!" Tony said excitement still in his voice. Tim smiled and nodded at Gibbs.

"Mike said you guys can unpack your stuff into the dresser if you want," Gibbs told them. "Try to get some sleep," he said looking specifically at Tony, "there will be plenty of time for you guys to enjoy Mexico."

"Hey Boss," Tim called as Gibbs turned to leave. "Thanks."

Gibbs smiled and nodded at him. "Good night guys."

He knocked on the door to the girl's room and waited for them to tell him he could come in. Both of them were already in their pajamas and resting in their beds on either side of the room.

"It's so beautiful here, Gibbs," Abby said. "This is just like going away to camp only a million times better. Have you seen these bedrooms? I don't even have stuff this nice in my bedroom at home and I couldn't ask for better company. I get to share a room with Ziva and hang out with all my favorite people all day long."

Gibbs sat down on the edge of the bed next to Abby. "Glad you like it, Abs. Do you guys need anything?"

"Maybe you could ask Mike to adopt us?" Abby said. Gibbs laughed as he pulled the blanket around Abby's shoulders and ran his hand over her back. "Who are you sharing a room with, Gibbs?" she asked as Gibbs rubbed her back. "Are you and Mommy sleeping together?"

"Abs," Gibbs said a hint of warning in his voice.

"Right," Abby said, "what Mommy and Daddy do downstairs is none of the kids business."

Had Tony said something like that, he would have been head slapped into next week but Abby was his favorite and because of that he let her get away with just about everything. "Good night Abby," he said softly. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before moving over to Ziva's bed.

"Do you want me to tuck you in too, Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"If you wish," Ziva said, trying not to sound too sentimental. Her relationship with Gibbs had developed quite a bit over the past couple years. She trusted him completely and looked up to him. He was the father she never had. Eli trained her to be a cold hearted killer. Gibbs accepted her and loved her and she appreciated their father daughter moments even though she wasn't as expressive about it as Abby was.

"Do you like it here?" Gibbs asked pulling her blanket over her back.

"It is very beautiful," Ziva said, "I am just not used to a vacation."

"I'm not really either, but it is nice to get away. Just try to relax and have fun." Gibbs winked at her then leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Good night ladies," he said. He flipped the light off and pulled their door closed behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gibbs woke on Sunday morning to banging sounds coming from the kitchen. He yawned as he stretched his arms and legs.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to wake up," Jenny said from next to him. "I didn't think you ever slept this late."

Gibbs smiled at her, almost forgetting she was in bed with him. "I always sleep well here," he said. "I don't know what it is about this place." Gibbs tucked his hands behind his head and looked over towards Jenny. "So, what's going on?"

"The kids are up already," she answered. "I don't know what they're doing; I haven't been out there yet." Jenny rolled onto her side facing Gibbs and looked over his body. The sheet was covering him to right above his belly button but that still left plenty of his bare chest for her to admire.

"You didn't have to wait for me in here," Gibbs said, yawning once again.

"I haven't been up long," Jenny said, "besides, I was enjoying watching you sleep."

Gibbs cocked his head at her. Her comment caught him slightly off guard. "You angling to share more than a bed, Jen?" he asked with a smile.

Jenny scooted closer to him on the king size bed and rested her head on his shoulder. Gibbs wrapped his arm around her and began rubbing her back.

"Who's Camila?" Jenny asked quietly while Gibbs rubbed her back. "Last night Mike said she stocked his kitchen or something."

"She's a waitress at the cantina I told you about. She takes care of Mike, brings him groceries, sometimes she'll clean his house, do his laundry, cook him a meal."

"Mike actually lets her do that?" Jenny asked taken aback.

"Well," Gibbs half shrugged, "it doesn't hurt that she flirts with him."

Jenny laughed and rolled her head over onto Gibbs' chest, resting her arm on top of him. Gibbs brushed her hair out of her face and tucked a loose strand behind her ear. "Are you about ready to get up?" he asked.

"Uh-uh," Jenny moaned. She was enjoying cuddling with Gibbs and didn't want it to end so soon.

"I know," Gibbs said as he ran his hand over the back of her head, "but the others are going to wonder where we are."

Jenny slowed rolled off of Gibbs and out of the bed. Gibbs watched her disappear into the bathroom wearing nothing but a skimpy silk nightie. He smiled to himself as he got up, pulled a t-shirt over his head and pulled a pair of shorts on over his boxers. He left Jenny alone in the room and headed for the bathroom down the hall.

* * *

><p>Abby jumped when Gibbs walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "What are you cooking, Abs?"<p>

"You scared me," Abby said. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day! I'm going to make sure everyone has a good one. I've got biscuits, sausage gravy, eggs, bacon and sausage, fresh fruit, and I already made your coffee."

"I'm impressed," Gibbs said. "You need any help?"

"Um," Abby looked around the kitchen, "I don't think so. Is the director up? 'Cause this is almost ready."

"She's up, she'll be out in a minute." Gibbs tried to sneak a piece of sausage but Abby smacked him with the spoon in her hand and he dropped it.

"In that case you can grab a cup of coffee and we'll eat in like 5 minutes," Abby said.

Gibbs poured a cup of coffee for himself and one for Jenny then sat down at the table.

"Mornin' everyone," Mike said as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Good morning Mike!" Abby said.

"Hey Mike," Gibbs said.

"If you want to grab a cup of coffee breakfast will be ready in a couple minutes," Abby said.

Mike poured himself some coffee and tried to grab a piece of sausage from the plate near Abby but he ended up with a spoon across his knuckles just like Gibbs.

"What is it with you two? You can't wait five minutes?" Abby scolded.

"Wanted to get some before DiNozzo got to it," Mike said innocently. "I've seen that boy eat!" He sat down at the table across from Gibbs and Jenny who was just sitting down.

"Well there is plenty for everyone," Abby said.

After a hearty breakfast everyone took turns taking a shower and getting dressed for the day. Tony quickly grew bored of flipping back and forth between the three channels on the TV and was the first one in the pool, followed quickly by Ziva and Tim.

Mike and Gibbs sat in the open air dining room next to pool drinking coffee and catching up with each other while Jenny showered. Gibbs looked out to the pool just in time to see Tony and Tim launching Ziva off their shoulders.

"There's some pool toys in the shed," Mike called out. He and Gibbs watched Tony and Ziva hurry out of the pool and race each other to the shed. They returned with several pool noodles and an assortment of inflatable toys.

Gibbs heard someone walking up behind him and turned to see Abby. "What's up?" he asked.

Abby smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"I've got some sunscreen in my bag if you want to go swimming with the others," Gibbs told her. Abby looked out at the three having fun in the pool. "A little sun isn't going to hurt you, Abby," Gibbs said.

"Ok," Abby finally agreed. "Can I go in your bag to get the sunscreen?"

Gibbs nodded and Abby disappeared back into the house.

"Is she allergic to the sun?" Mike asked.

"No," Gibbs answered, "she's just not a big fan."

It wasn't long before Abby reappeared in her bathing suit with the bottle of sunscreen in her hand. "Will you help me with my back Gibbs?"

"Yah," Gibbs said, "turn around."

Abby flinched slightly at the cold lotion being smoothed over back. "Make sure you get it all," she instructed.

"Relax Abs," Gibbs said, "I'll take care of you."

Abby laughed. "You've got my back," she said, laughing again at her little joke.

Gibbs smiled and shook his shook head. "All done," he said. "Go have fun and send McGee in here. He's looking a little pale."

"Thank you," Abby said before cautiously stepping out into the sun.

Tim got out of the pool and headed for the dining room to put sunscreen on per Gibbs' orders. When he got back into the pool he interrupted the group's basketball game.

"Gibbs helped me put sunscreen on my back," he said quietly.

"What?" Tony asked. "I wonder if he would put sunscreen on my back."

"You do not need sunscreen Tony," Ziva said.

"I know, but still."

"What is it with this thing you have about Gibbs touching you?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know," Tony said. "My dad never did any of that. It's just… I don't know."

Ziva rolled her eyes and snatched the basketball out of Tony's hands and the group started their basketball again.

* * *

><p>After spending most of the morning and part of the early afternoon out in the sun Tony, Tim, Ziva and Abby made some popcorn and put in a DVD to watch. Gibbs spent the afternoon making a fire pit on the beach while Mike took his afternoon siesta and Jenny laid out in the sun half reading and half watching Gibbs.<p>

That evening Gibbs and Mike built a large bonfire in the newly made fire pit. Everyone roasted hot dogs and sat around the fire eating them and chips for dinner. After a few beers the group was starting to get goofy. Abby found an old battery powered radio in the house and Tony, Tim, Ziva and Abby decided to show off their dance moves for Mike, Gibbs and Jenny. When they got tired of dancing, Abby suggested a game of charades. Mike and Gibbs opted to sit out but Jenny agreed to play. While everyone else was playing charades Gibbs and Mike went in the house and returned with the stuff to make s'mores.

"You should've played," Jenny said catching her breath as she sat down on the piece of driftwood near Gibbs.

"I think I had just as much fun watching," Gibbs said smiling.

"I think it's time for ghost stories!" Tony announced excitedly.

"Oh yes!" Ziva agreed. "Now that sounds like fun!"

"Why don't you guys get some s'mores first," Mike said.

"This night just keeps getting better and better!" Abby said.

Everyone but Tim started roasting marshmallows for their s'mores. Tim headed for the kitchen and was pleasantly surprised to find a package of nutter butters.

"You are not eating s'mores, McGee?" Ziva asked.

"McNutter Butter doesn't like s'mores," Tony said. "Some boy scout he is, huh?"

"There is nothing wrong with that, Tony!" Abby said flashing a smile at Tim.

"Thank you Abby," Tim said.

When everyone was done making their s'mores they gathered around the fire and Ziva started the first ghost story. While they were listening Jenny scooted closer to Gibbs.

"You scared Jen?" Gibbs whispered.

"Just cold," Jenny whispered back. Gibbs put his arm around Jenny and pulled her even closer to him, sharing his body heat with her.

When Ziva finished her ghost story Abby took her turn followed by Mike, Tony and Tim. With everyone occupied around the campfire Gibbs and Jenny snuck off out back to the hot tub.

"How long do you think it will take before they miss us?" Jenny asked as she slipped into the hot water.

Gibbs climbed in next to her and sat down. "Don't worry about them. They're pretty good at entertaining each other." He laid his head back and closed his eyes, letting the hot water work at his sore muscles. The afternoon of digging and building the fire pit was starting to catch up with him.

"Are you ok?" Jenny asked softly.

Gibbs opened his eyes and looked over at her. "Yah," he said. He draped his arm around her and she scooted closer to him, "just relaxing."

"It's really beautiful here, Jethro." Jenny rested her head on Gibbs' arm and he started stroking her hair.

"Almost makes you not want to leave, doesn't it?" Gibbs asked.

The two sat quietly, cuddled together in the hot water enjoying each other's company. Gibbs was first to break the silence.

"Jen," he said quietly, "were you really cold earlier?"

"At the bonfire?" Jenny hesitated while she contemplated how to answer. "I was cold," she said, "but it was also a good excuse to be close to you." Jenny took Gibbs' hand from her shoulder and pulled his arm tighter around her. "You know," she paused, searching for the courage to continue "my biggest regret has always been walking out on you in Paris. I've really missed you, Jethro." She turned to look at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

Gibbs sat quietly, repeating Jenny's words in his head. "Do you mean that, Jen?" he asked. "It's been a long time. Maybe it's just the ocean air or—"

"I mean it," Jenny interrupted, "it's not Mexico, it's not being alone with you in the hot tub, I really mean it."

Gibbs felt his heart rate increase and hoped Jenny didn't notice. As he looked into her eyes she moved her head closer. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

Jenny looked from Gibbs' eyes to his mouth before pressing her lips to his. When she tried to pull back after a brief kiss, Gibbs wrapped his hands around the back of her head and pulled her back into another more passionate kiss.

"Jen," Gibbs whispered catching his breath after their kiss, "I've missed you too."

Jenny smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. She trailed her hand down Gibbs' chest to his abs causing Gibbs to shudder at her touch. It had been awhile since he'd felt the sensual touch of a beautiful woman.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked.

Gibbs pulled her onto his lap facing him and kissed her. He was tempted to let the passionate moment play out right there in the hot tub but he knew it was too risky. He pulled back from the kiss and whispered, "bedroom."

Jenny climbed off his lap and out of the tub with him following close behind. He wrapped a towel around himself, hoping they wouldn't encounter anyone on the way to their bedroom. Once they were safely behind their locked bedroom door they forgot about everything going on around them and focused all their attention on each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I really appreciate everyone who's reading and reviewing! Thank you all so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gibbs quietly eased himself out of bed at 6:00 on Monday morning. He pulled on a pair of navy blue cargo shorts and his red USMC hoodie. After going to the kitchen to start the coffee he headed for the boys' room upstairs.

"Tony," he said quietly, trying not to wake Tim who was sleeping soundly in the bottom bunk. "Tony," he said, getting a little louder when his senior field agent didn't move. When he still didn't move Gibbs gently shook him awake.

"No," Tony moaned, "it's dark. I'm sleepy." He rolled over in bed trying to get away from Gibbs.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said firmly, "out of bed now. Get dressed and meet me downstairs."

"Boss," Tony groaned.

"Now DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he headed for the door. "Don't make me come back up here."

While Gibbs waited for Tony to get up and get dressed he filled a thermos with coffee, then headed for the shed out back to collect the fishing gear. By the time he got back inside Tony was moping down the stairs.

"You know Boss, most normal people don't get up this early when they're on vacation," Tony said rubbing his eyes.

"Well I guess I'm not a normal person, DiNozzo," Gibbs said handing Tony a tackle box, "here, take this."

"What is this?" Tony asked. "What's going on?"

"You and I are going fishing," Gibbs said. "Best time is at dawn and dusk so let's get a move on!"

"You're way too energetic for 6:00 in the morning, Boss," Tony said as he chased Gibbs out the front door.

Gibbs and Tony got on the boat and Gibbs headed for one of his favorite fishing spots. After he dropped anchor he handed Tony one of the fishing poles and he took the other. He opened the tackle box, chose a lure for himself and handed one to Tony.

"Am I in trouble?" Tony asked nervously. "Did you bring me out here to lecture me or something?"

"You're not in trouble, Tony," Gibbs said. "Go ahead and put that lure on your hook."

Tony looked at the fishing pole in one hand and the lure in the other. "Boss, you've met my father. Does he seem like the kind of guy who would teach me how to fish?"

Gibbs looked over at Tony and smiled. "Watch me, I'll show you how."

Tony caught on quickly watching Gibbs bait the hook and cast the line. Both were fairly quiet at first, Gibbs drinking his coffee and Tony concentrating on what he was doing. Once Tony got the hang of it he had a hard time being quiet.

"So why'd you bring all of us down here, Boss? I mean I think it's safe to say we're all having a really good time. I know I am. Well, I could've done without the 6:00 wake-up call but actually this is fun too. It'll really be worth it if we catch some fish."

Gibbs listened patiently as Tony rambled on. "Mike used to bring me out here sometimes," Gibbs explained when Tony was done talking. "We always had a good time. Sometimes getting away can help clear your head."

"We're staying at the same place Mike brought you to?" Tony asked feeling honored.

"It's the same beach," Gibbs said, "but back then there wasn't the five star hotel he has now. We stayed in tiny shack."

Tony grimaced at the thought. "Well I approve of the remodeling!" He sat quietly for a moment before speaking again, this time daring to dig into Gibbs' feelings. "Boss? Did it make you feel special when Mike brought here?"

Gibbs thought about his answer before he spoke. "Yah, it did. I got to see Mike in a different light. He uh, he doesn't open up to a lot of people—"

"Kind of like you," Tony interrupted laughing uncomfortably.

Gibbs nodded his agreement. "It made me feel good that he trusted me enough to open up to me. Anyways, I just wanted to do the same for you guys. You've all been working hard and you deserve a break."

"Thanks Boss," Tony said sincerely. "That really means a lot."

Gibbs smiled at Tony and nodded to his line out in the water, "I think you've got a bite."

After a couple hours of fishing and talking Gibbs and Tony returned the house with enough fish to cook for dinner that night. They sat down to eat the breakfast Jenny had saved them while Tim, Ziva and Abby sat out on the beach building a village in the sand and Jenny and Mike worked together washing the breakfast dishes.

After Tony finished his pancakes he changed into his swimming shorts and joined the others on the beach.

"Where have you been all morning?" Ziva asked suspiciously.

"Fishing," Tony said proudly.

"Fishing?" Tim questioned. "No offense Tony but you're not exactly the outdoorsy type."

"Boss took me," Tony said. "Woke me up at 6:00 and took me out on the boat. It was actually fun. We had a little bonding time, caught a few fish. It's kind of like when you're a kid and your dad takes you out to do something special, only better."

"Sounds like fun," Abby said, "except for getting up so early. I don't think Gibbs ever sleeps in."

"Best time to catch fish is at dawn and dusk," Tony proudly informed them.

"You went fishing for a couple hours and now you're an expert?" Tim questioned sarcastically.

"Actually Gibbs slept in yesterday," Abby said continuing her previous thought, "at least he and Jenny didn't come out of the room until late."

"I'm pretty sure there was no sleeping going on behind those closed doors," Tony laughed.

"Do you ever think about anything besides sex?" Ziva asked. "They used to be partners. There were not enough beds for everyone. Maybe they really were _just_ sleeping."

"They were a whole lot more than partners back in the day," Abby said with a smile. "Too bad I didn't bring any of my equipment, we could bug their room."

"Eww!" Tim said. "Think about what you're saying, Abs! Do you really want to listen in on whatever it is they may or may not be doing in there?"

"Good point Timmy," Abby said. "I didn't think that one through."

"What are you guys talking about out here?" Mike asked from behind them. Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby all sat up straight and stopped talking. Gibbs had apparently learned how to sneak up on people from Mike.

"We were just uh, building a sand fort!" Tony said.

"Village," Tim corrected.

"Uh-huh," Mike said grinning at them. "That's what I assumed was going on."

"You leaving?" Tony asked as Mike started walking away.

"I'll be back later," Mike called over his shoulder as he continued down the beach towards the cantina.

After spending the morning playing in the sand on the beach, everyone made sandwiches for lunch. When lunch was over Tony went into the living room and turned on the TV while Ziva, Tim and Abby went out back and got into the pool. Gibbs went back to his bedroom to rest and Jenny laid down beside him to read her book. When Abby got out of the pool for a bathroom break she saw Tony had fallen asleep on the couch. She hurried back out to the pool to get Tim and Ziva.

"I have the best idea!" she said in an excited whisper. "Tony fell asleep on the couch. Let's use mine and Ziva's make-up and give him a makeover!"

Ziva's face immediately lit up. "Oh yes, that is brilliant!"

"It's payback time!" Tim said.

Ziva and Abby carefully worked on Tony's face, making sure not to wake him while Tim painted Tony's fingernails and toenails with nail polish. After giving Tony a full makeover Abby snapped a couple pictures with her digital camera and they hurried back out to the pool so they wouldn't be around when he woke up and discovered what they'd done.

* * *

><p>Gibbs stretched and yawned then opened his eyes as he woke up from his nap. He looked over to see Jenny had fallen asleep next to him with her book still in her hands. Gibbs took her book from her and looked at the cover. He decided it must have been a sappy romance novel and put it on the nightstand on his side of the bed. He gently kissed her cheek not expecting to wake her. Jenny moaned and sat up next to him.<p>

"Didn't mean to wake you."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," Jenny said.

"I was thinking about going swimming," Gibbs said. "I think I hear Ziva, Tim and Abby in the pool. Do you want to go swimming with me?"

"Sure," Jenny said in the middle of a yawn.

They both got out of bed and changed into their bathing suits. On their way out to the pool Gibbs saw Tony was still sleeping on the couch. He walked over to cover him up and saw the make-up all over his face. He quietly motioned for Jenny to come over and they shared a silent laugh. Jenny pointed out his fingernails and toenails. Gibbs covered him up and they headed for the backyard.

"Hi Gibbs, hi Director," Abby said. "You guys want to play pool volleyball with us."

"You know he's going to kill you guys when he wakes up don't you?" Gibbs eased himself into the cool water then offered Jenny his hand.

"Who's going to kill us?" Abby asked innocently. "What did we do?"

Gibbs smiled at her knowingly. "What are teams?"

Abby looked around at everyone present. "I think we should do boys versus girls," she said.

"Ok," Gibbs said, "Tim and I can take you guys."

Everyone quickly lost track of any score and the volleyball game turned into a fun free-for-all. Mike appeared shortly after the game started with Camila.

"Did you catch enough fish to feed one more mouth, Probie?" Mike asked. "I found this hungry young lady at the cantina."

"There's more than enough fish, Mike," Gibbs called. "Hi Camila!" He lifted himself out of the pool and dripped water all the way over to them. "How are you?" He leaned down and kissed Camila on the cheek. "I'd give you a hug but I'm all wet."

"I am good Señor Gibbs," Camila said. "It is nice to see you again."

"Boss!" Tim called desperately from the pool. "I could use a little help here!"

Gibbs jumped back in the pool and continued his volleyball game as Tony appeared at the back door.

"Good God man!" Mike gasped. "What happened to your face?"

"What?" Tony asked panicked. "Did I get sunburned or something?"

"Sunburned? No. I think you should just go look in the mirror, Son," Mike said while the others giggled.

"I take it he fell asleep?" Mike asked after Tony went back in the house. "You're lucky you didn't try to pull anything like that on me, Probie."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Mike," Gibbs said.

Tony's scream could be heard all the way in the backyard momentarily stopping the volleyball game.

"Uh-oh," Abby said. "I think you were right, Gibbs. I think he might actually kill us. Can I sleep in your room tonight?"

"Oh no," Gibbs said, "but if I were you, wherever you decide to sleep, I'd sleep with one eye open."

Abby let out a dramatic gasp. "You don't love me anymore, Gibbs!" she teased.

"I still love you," Gibbs assured her. He ducked under the net and headed over to hug Abby but she turned and walked away in mock disgust. Gibbs chased her down and grabbed her. "And you still love me," he told her. Abby sank into his hug, never able to resist his strong arms around her.

"You're right, as always," she said, "but I'm not looking forward to the payback."

"Should have thought of that, Abs," Gibbs said gently pinching her cheek.

"You guys are so dead!" Tony announced when he returned. "I know exactly who's to blame," he said glaring at Ziva, Abby and Tim. "How long is it going to take to get this crap off my face?" He had obviously tried to wash away the make-up with very little success.

"Come on Tony," Jenny said as she climbed out of the pool. "I've got some make-up remover in my bag. I'll help you get if off."

Tony followed Jenny into the house shooting evil glares over his shoulder at the others.

"Was it worth it?" Mike asked.

"Was what worth it?" Abby asked.

"Spending the next however many days in anticipation over what he's going to do to get you back," Mike said.

Abby, Ziva and Tim all looked each other then unanimously agreed, "yes!"

* * *

><p>Later that evening Gibbs showed Tony how to clean and filet the fish. Tony was reluctant to help but decided it wasn't that bad after all. Camila insisted on preparing dinner for them and it was no mystery why Mike liked having her around. She was an excellent cook, and easy on the eyes. Tony had all of a sudden taken an interest in learning how to cook the fish once he figured out Camila was willing to teach him. Ziva spent the entire time out back reclined on one of the chaise lounges listening carefully to all the flirting between Tony and Camila.<p>

After a late dinner Gibbs and Jenny went for a walk on the beach to watch the sunset. They walked hand in hand, laughing as the tide washed over their bare feet.

"Jen," Gibbs said softly, stopping her. Jenny turned to look at him. Gibbs ran his hand down the side of her face while Jenny rested her hand against his chest and leaned into him.

"What?" she asked.

Gibbs looked into her eyes and smiled. "I'm going to kiss you," he said quietly before leaning in and covering her lips with his.

When the sun had disappeared below the horizon and the tide started to wash up further and further on the beach Gibbs and Jenny turned and headed back to the house. When they got there they found Abby half asleep on the couch. Gibbs reached out and gently tugged on her pigtail and she bolted awake, grabbing his wrist.

"Relax Abs," Gibbs said. "It's just me."

"I thought you were Tony," she said breathing heavy.

Gibbs sat down next to her on the couch and put his arm around her letting Abby rest her head on his shoulder. "Where is everybody?" he asked.

"Tony went with Mike to take Camila home and Ziva and Tim are in the hot tub," Abby said.

"Why aren't you in the hot tub?" Gibbs asked.

"I've been in the pool all afternoon. I'm starting to feel waterlogged or something," Abby answered. "Besides, I really need some caffeine. This is like day three with no Caf-Pow and I have a headache and I can't keep my eyes open. I'm just feeling kind of blah."

Gibbs hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "There's no Caf-Pow anywhere near here but I'll make you some coffee if you want."

"I don't feel good Gibbs," Abby moaned, "and I don't even know why."

Gibbs rubbed Abby's shoulder and gave her another kiss. "You've had a long day in the sun. Sometimes that can really take it out of you, especially if you're not used to being in the sun. I'll make you some coffee, that'll help you feel better."

"I've got some Tylenol in my bag," Jenny offered.

"You want a couple Tylenol?" Gibbs asked trying to catch her eye.

"I don't know," Abby moaned.

"Ok," Gibbs said. "Lie down, I'll be right back." Gibbs stood from the couch and helped Abby lay down. He covered her with the blanket on the back of the couch and sent Jenny to get the Tylenol while he went to make some coffee.

Gibbs returned a couple minutes later with a cup of coffee in one hand and a couple Tylenol in the other. He put the coffee on the coffee table and gently squeezed Abby's shoulder. "Sit up Abs."

Abby sat up and took the Tylenol and coffee from Gibbs. Gibbs and Jenny sat with her while she drank the coffee, then Gibbs sent her up to bed.

"Are you going to tuck me in tonight?" she asked, "'Cause you didn't tuck me in last night."

"Yah," Gibbs said, "put your pajamas on and I'll be up in a minute."

After Abby was upstairs Tony appeared in the living room. "Red Bull might help Boss." Gibbs looked over at him with questioning eyes. "It doesn't taste as good as Caf-Pow but it has a lot of caffeine and I know Abby drinks it sometimes. It might help with the Caf-Pow cravings. If there's a convenience store or anything like that around here they'll probably have it."

Gibbs nodded and Tony disappeared out back with Ziva and Tim.

"Ok," Gibbs said as he rose from the couch. "I'm going to go tuck Abby in, then I'll come tuck you in if you want."

"Are you going to tuck yourself in next to me?" Jenny asked with a smile.

"Definitely," Gibbs said in a low, deep tone. He leaned down and gently kissed her before heading to the stairs.

In the short amount of time it took Gibbs to get upstairs Abby had already fallen asleep. Gibbs pulled the blanket up around her and brushed her hair out of her face. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, whispered good night then went downstairs to his own bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gibbs woke before Jenny did on Tuesday morning and watched her sleep for a little while before gently kissing her forehead, her cheek and then her lips, waking her in the process.

"I could get used to waking up like this," she said. Gibbs smiled as he kissed her again. Jenny moved over and rested her head on his chest. "So what do you have planned for today?" she asked.

"In a couple minutes I'm going to go get McGee up and were going out on a hike," Gibbs said as he ran his fingers through Jenny's hair.. "I want to spend a little time with him today, try to work on some of his insecurities."

"Tony yesterday, Tim today; are you going to give Ziva and Abby some one on one time too?"

"Of course," Gibbs said.

"I know they like the attention," Jenny told him. "They all look up to you like a father."

"I know," Gibbs said, "and I want to do right by them."

Gibbs kissed Jenny once more before getting up and getting dressed. When he got to the kitchen to start the coffee he found Abby already awake.

"Morning Abs," he said patting her head as he walked by. "Are you feeling better this morning?"

"I don't know," she mumbled, "I think so."

Gibbs poured himself a cup of coffee then paused at the kitchen table. He rested his hand on her forehead to feel for a fever. "You don't feel warm," he said. "I'm going to send DiNozzo to the store with you to get some Red Bull. You think that'll help?"

Abby nodded before realizing what Gibbs had said. "I can't go with Tony! He still hasn't gotten payback for yesterday! He'll leave me there!"

"No he won't Abby," Gibbs said firmly, "no he won't. He knows I'd kill him if he did that!"

"Why can't you take me?" Abby asked. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm going to take Tim out; we'll be back this afternoon." Gibbs kissed Abby on the cheek then went upstairs to the boys' room. He wasn't surprised to find both of them still sound asleep, not that he minded.

"Tim," Gibbs said softly, "Tim, wake up, we're going out."

Tim opened his eyes and looked at Gibbs. "Me?" he asked.

"Is your name Tim?" Tim nodded as he rubbed at eyes. "Get dressed; you and I are going out this morning."

"Ok Boss."

Gibbs stood and peeked into the top bunk at Tony.

"Tony."

"No Boss, not again," Tony moaned. "Please."

"Tony, I need you to take Abby to the store this morning and get her some of that Red Bull stuff."

"Do I have to go right now?" Tony mumbled.

"You can go when you get up," Gibbs said. "Get directions from Mike and Tony, if you even think about leaving her there you'll have to answer to me."

"Yes Boss," Tony said. "I would never abandon Abby anywhere. Pranks are supposed to be fun and harmless not cruel and dangerous."

"Good boy," Gibbs said smiling.

Gibbs took Tim out to an abandoned area and handed him a map. "Ok McGee, this is where we are," he said pointing to one place on the map, "and this is where we want to go," he said pointing to another location. "It's up to you to get us there." Gibbs pulled a compass out of his pocket and handed it to Tim.

"Me Boss?" Tim asked. Panic started to set in and Tim flipped the map around several times trying to get his bearings. Gibbs waited patiently for his young agent to figure out which way to go.

"Breathe McGee, you can do this," Gibbs encouraged.

Tim took a deep breath and found the compass rose on the map, then used the compass Gibbs had given him to figure out which way north was. "Do we go this way Boss?" he asked pointing in one direction.

"You have the map and compass, McGee," Gibbs said. "I'm following you."

"Right," Tim nodded nervously. "This way," he said as he started walking.

Gibbs followed Tim for the next half an hour letting him lead the way and not telling him when he veered off course. He had purposely chosen a route with no trails. He knew it would be harder to get to their destination but he also knew his junior agent would feel a greater sense of accomplishment at getting them there.

Tim quickly figured out he'd taken a wrong turn and back tracked to where they were supposed to be before carrying on. After another hour they'd made it the three miles to the top of a cliff overlooking the ocean.

"Is this it Boss?" Tim asked excitedly. "Is this the right place?"

"Yep," Gibbs said sitting down on the ledge of the cliff. "Good job."

Gibbs looked out at the white capped waves crashing into the rock formations in the ocean and took a drink of his water. Tim sat down next to Gibbs with a proud grin on his face and Gibbs knew his mission was accomplished. Tim often felt like an inferior member of their team but in Gibbs' eyes he was no less important than any of the rest of them. He'd hoped the challenge would prove to Tim that he could accomplish anything he set his mind to.

"How do you feel?" Gibbs asked.

"I feel great!" Tim said. "I mean, that was kind of hard but I did it. It feels good."

"I knew you could do it," Gibbs said. "You can do anything you set your mind to. I believe in you Tim and even though DiNozzo and David harass you, they believe in you too. You've just got to learn to believe in yourself."

"Right," Tim said, "thanks Boss."

The two sat on the ledge watching the waves in the ocean and rehydrating. The sun was getting high in the sky and they were already sweating profusely.

"You ready?" Gibbs asked after they'd rested for a little while.

"Ready Boss," Tim said.

"Take us home, McGee," Gibbs said.

* * *

><p>Tony went back to sleep for almost an hour after Gibbs left his room. After he woke up, got showered and dressed he went downstairs and joined Mike, Jenny and Abby eating breakfast. Ziva was sleeping in after staying up late the night before.<p>

After breakfast Tony got directions to the store from Mike and instructions on what to do if the truck didn't start. Mike loaned him one of his handguns in case they ran into any trouble and Tony left with Abby.

"Please don't leave me at the store, Tony," Abby begged as they drove down the road.

"Come on Abs," Tony said glancing over at her, "I could never do anything like that to you. You're like my little sister. Besides, that just wouldn't be cool and I'm a pretty cool guy so you don't have anything to worry about!"

Abby laughed. She loved Tony's sense of humor and appreciated the fact that he could always make her smile.

"Feeling any better today?" Tony asked.

"Yah," Abby answered, "I'm just feeling kind of drained. A couple Red Bulls should do the trick."

Tony smiled at the thought of Abby high on caffeine again. It wasn't the same when she wasn't feeling well. He tugged on one of her pigtails and laughed when she swatted at his hand.

Between the two of them they had no trouble finding the grocery store Mike sent them to. After grabbing a few boxes of Red Bull they wandered around the store trying to decide if they wanted to get anything else. When they didn't find anything they checked out and headed back to the truck. Abby didn't waste any time opening the first can.

"Looks like Boss has something special planned to do with each of us," Tony said. "What do you think he's going to do with you?"

Abby took another gulp of her drink before answering. "I don't know." She thought for a moment. "Maybe he's going to take me clubbing!" she said laughing.

"If Boss takes you clubbing I might have to stalk you guys!" Tony said laughing with her. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs in a club. I'd pay to see that!"

"Did you have fun fishing with him?" Abby asked slowing her laughter.

"I did," Tony said. "It was really nice to spend time doing something fun with him and we had some good conversations. I never really thought I would like fishing but I would go with Gibbs again any day."

"I know what you mean," Abby said. "Want some?" she asked offering her energy drink to him.

Tony shook his head and turned his nose up. "I don't know how you drink that stuff, Abs. I think it tastes like cat urine."

Abby turned and looked over at him. "And how do you know what cat urine tastes like, Tony?"

"You know what I mean!" Tony said.

Tony found a small ice cream shop on their way home and they decided to stop and get a cone. They considered exploring the small town but neither knew how safe it was and Tony didn't want to risk anything since he had Abby with him. After they finished their ice cream they got back in the truck and headed home.

* * *

><p>When Gibbs and Tim arrived back at the house they found Mike laying out front on the beach taking his afternoon siesta. Everyone had already finished eating lunch but Jenny had set aside a plate for both of them. Jenny, Tony, Ziva and Abby were in the living room playing board games trying to keep Abby out of the hot afternoon sun. Gibbs immediately noticed she was feeling better.<p>

"We got our energizer Abby back, Boss," Tony said.

Gibbs smiled and winked at Tony before heading down the hall to his room. After they showered and ate their lunch Gibbs and Tim joined in playing board games. They all spent the afternoon playing every board game Mike owned and then making up a few games of their own.

That evening Tony announced he would make dinner for everyone. Abby, trying to get back in his good graces and avoid any payback, offered to help him. While they were cooking the rest of the group changed into their bathing suits and went out front to play in the ocean. Jenny walked along the beach and collected sea shells, Tim started working on a sandcastle surrounded by a moat to ward off the incoming tide and Gibbs and Ziva waded out into the water.

They weren't out there long before Abby called them in for dinner. They headed for the kitchen to find a pizza buffet set up. Tony and Abby had put together several different kinds of pizzas with a variety of toppings. Everyone took a paper plate and grabbed a couple slices to start off with.

"Mmm, you guys this is so good!" Ziva said. "Tony, you have no excuse for getting pizza delivered all the time. This is so much better!"

Tony smiled at Ziva, somewhat surprised by her statement. He was used to her teasing him. It wasn't often he got to see her sincere side. "Thank you Ziva. Abby helped me choose what to put on each pizza but I made the dough from scratch. It's my own recipe."

"Well I might have to get the recipe from you," Ziva said.

"If I told you that I'd have to kill you," Tony said winking at her.

"I'd like to see you try," Ziva said smiling.

"I'm impressed, Tony," Jenny interrupted.

"Me too," Gibbs said around a mouthful of pizza. "This is very good."

After finishing nearly all the pizza Tony and Abby made and doing a quick clean up in the kitchen Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby decided to get in the hot tub. Mike and Gibbs sat in the dining room drinking coffee and talking while Jenny made chocolate chip cookies to snack on.

After their dinner settled the younger group moved from the hot tub to the pool. Tony came up with the bright idea to joust with the pool noodles. He put Ziva on his shoulders and Tim put Abby on his shoulders and the four of them spent the next half hour battling it out while Gibbs, Mike and Jenny watched amused from the kitchen.

"I told you they were pretty good at entertaining each other," Gibbs said to Jenny.

"I can see that," Jenny said. "I just hope no one gets hurt." Gibbs stared at her with an amused smirk on his face. "What?" she asked.

"You sound like their mother," he answered.

"Well you act like their father," Jenny countered.

"Do I hear wedding bells?" Mike asked. "We could have a nice ceremony right here on my beach!"

Gibbs glared over at Mike but before he had time to respond Tony was in the dining room.

"Do I smell cookies?" Tony asked. He sniffed the air, "chocolate chip?"

"They're cooling on the counter Tony," Jenny said. "Help yourself."

"You guys having fun out there?" Mike asked.

"Yah!" Tony said before taking a big bite out of the warm gooey cookie. "Ziva and I are kicking butt."

"Well, Mossad assassin versus my little darling Abby," Mike said, "poor girl doesn't stand a chance."

"She's actually holding her own," Tony said, "but you're right. She kind of does have a disadvantage." Tony finished off his cookie and took a big drink of the cold milk he'd poured himself. "Do you guys want to play?" Tony asked. "You can get on Gibbs' shoulders and join the fun, Jenny!"

Jenny laughed uncomfortably. "I don't think so Tony but thanks for the offer."

"Alright," Tony said as he headed for the door.

"And Tony," Jenny called after him.

"Don't worry Ma," Tony said, "we're being careful." Mike and Gibbs both laughed at Tony's comment while Jenny blushed slightly. Tony ran back out and did a cannonball in the pool making sure to get everyone wet.

Gibbs stood to get a cookie, stopping behind Jenny. "You know we love you, right?" he asked rubbing her shoulders.

"I can't help it if I worry," Jenny said.

"I know," Gibbs said. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head then walked over to the rack the cookies were cooling on. He brought enough for himself, Mike and Jenny to share while they talked and kept an eye on the activity in the pool.

* * *

><p>Gibbs sat on the edge of Abby's bed that night, rubbing her back as she relaxed and got ready to go to sleep.<p>

"I like it when you tuck me in, Gibbs," she said sleepily. "I think it helps me sleep better."

"I think you're sleeping better because you're not drinking so many Caf-Pows, Abs," Gibbs said.

"No," Abby said as Gibbs stroked her hair, "I feel completely safe with you. I know you won't let anything bad happen."

Gibbs smiled as he leaned down and gently kissed her temple. "Good night Abby," he whispered.

"Night Gibbs," Abby mumbled as her eyelids fell closed.

The soothing sound of Gibbs' voice as he talked softly to Abby had put Ziva right to sleep. After tucking Abby in, Gibbs covered Ziva up, kissed her forehead and turned off their bedroom light before returning to his own bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed next to Jenny. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. Jenny smiled as she snuggled into his embrace and closed her eyes. She knew when she got home she was going to have a hard time sleeping without being cuddled up next to him but she quickly put that thought out of her mind and just enjoyed being with him in that moment, knowing they could worry about the rest later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tony rested quietly in his bed waiting for everyone else to fall asleep. When he thought he'd waited long enough he peeked over the side of his bed listening carefully to Tim's breathing. When he was sure Tim was asleep he quietly slipped out of his bed and went over to his suitcase. He pulled out the roll of commercial grade saran wrap he'd gotten from the grocery store while Abby was in the bathroom and headed for the girls' room. It was payback time.

Tony poked his head into their bedroom and stared back and forth between the two of them. The room was dark but the moonlight shining through the open window shades would give him plenty of light. When neither of them of moved Tony entered the room. He slowly edged Abby's bed away from the wall, being extra careful not to wake her. As he wrapped the saran wrap over her body and around the bed he wished he had a partner to help him. It would have been much quicker and much easier. He'd considered using Tim but he knew in exchange for his help he would have to promise a truce and he wasn't willing to do that. It had been several years since college but he knew he could still pull off his prank. After successfully wrapping Abby to her bed he moved over to Ziva and did the same thing.

After Tony was done in the girls' room he hurried downstairs and out to the shed. When he and Ziva were in there getting the pool toys the other day he'd spotted a package of unopened water balloons. He filled several of the balloons with water, put them in a bucket and carried it up to his room. He quickly arranged the balloons around Tim on the bed and climbed back into the top bunk. As he tried to slow his breathing he heard the bed beneath him creak. Seconds later he heard the first water balloon pop and a surprised gasp from Tim followed by several more of the balloons popping.

"What the hell?" Tim said as he jumped out of bed, now dripping wet. Tony couldn't control his laughter and Tim quickly figured out this was payback for putting make-up on him while he was asleep. "Tony!"

"Yes Tim?" Tony asked innocently.

Tim considered throwing one of the unpopped balloons at him but decided against it, not wanting to start a fight and get in trouble for waking anyone else up. "I can't believe you!" Tim said in a loud whisper. "My bed is all wet. Where am I supposed to sleep now?"

"Well that sounds like a personal problem," Tony replied with a smile.

Tim grumbled and glared at Tony while he changed into some dry clothes. He stormed out of the bedroom, resisting the urge to slam the door behind him, and headed downstairs to the couch to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>After sleeping in a little later than usual Gibbs rose, took his shower, got dressed and headed for the kitchen. As he passed through the living room he could see someone sleeping on the couch. When he went over to investigate he found Tim just waking up.<p>

"Hey Boss," Tim mumbled.

"What are you doing down here?" Gibbs asked.

Before Tim could make up an excuse Gibbs heard Abby yelling for help upstairs and raced off to see what was wrong. He opened her bedroom door and found her trying to break free from the saran wrap

"Gibbs!" Abby said. "Get me out of here!"

A smile crossed Gibbs' face as he pulled his knife from his pocket. "I guess Tony got you guys back, huh?"

"Hurry Gibbs!" Abby pleaded still trying to squirm out. "I have to pee!"

"Lay still," Gibbs said. "I don't want to cut you."

With all the yelling and commotion Ziva also woke up. "I will kill him," she muttered unable to move much.

"Well, at least you guys don't have to worry about what he's going to do to you anymore," Gibbs said. He quickly cut through the saran wrap on Abby's bed freeing her and then moved over to Ziva's bed to get her out.

* * *

><p>Late Wednesday morning Tony, Tim, Ziva and Abby decided they wanted to get out of the house for a little while. Mike suggested they walk down the beach to the cantina to get some lunch and mingle with the locals. With them gone Gibbs decided he wanted he wanted to spend the afternoon on the water. Mexico was one of the few places he could enjoy getting out on his boat. After Jenny packed a nice picnic lunch she boarded the boat with Gibbs and Mike and they were off.<p>

"How do you like living here Mike?" Jenny asked. "Does it ever bother you being so cut off from everything?"

"Sun's hot. Ocean's warm. Beer's cold," Mike said. "Got no complaints!"

"Well I can see why you retired down here," Jenny said. "It's so beautiful and peaceful. I haven't thought about work once since we arrived." She pulled three beers out of the cooler and handed one to Gibbs and one to Mike before opening one for herself. "Is this one of your boats, Jethro?"

"Mm-hmm," Gibbs hummed taking a drink of the cold beer. He set his drink down and got the sandwiches out of the bag.

"It's nice to know at least one of them made it from your basement to the water," she teased. Gibbs gave her one of his infamous looks as he bit into his sandwich.

After they finished their lunch they dropped anchor, stripped down to their bathing suits and waded around in the warm ocean water. Jenny used the mask and snorkel Mike kept on the boat and swam around under the water looking at the coral and the few schools of fish that were swimming around. Mike and Gibbs laughed at her excitement over the underwater discovery. To them it was nothing new but Jenny had never seen anything like it. She ignored their playful teasing and tossed the gear to Gibbs so he could have a look.

Gibbs swam deeper under the water exploring the crevices of the coral. He found several coral reef fish and a couple rays. When he was done he swam over to Jenny, staying hidden under the water, and pulled her under with him.

"Jethro!" she yelled when they both surfaced. "You scared the crap out of me! I thought you were a shark or something!"

Gibbs chomped his teeth together a couples times as if he were going to bite her then winked at her. She playfully punched him in the chest, her breathing still heavy from the scare.

When they were done playing in the water they all got back in the boat and Gibbs gave Jenny a tour of some of his favorite fishing spots before taking her to a couple places with breathtaking views of the coast. Jenny snapped several pictures as they rode around. Her favorite was the one Mike took of her and Gibbs with the Baja coast in the background. After a long afternoon on the water Mike, Gibbs and Jenny returned to the house to find Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby just getting home from the cantina.

"Did you guys have fun?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh yeah!" Tony said.

"You didn't do anything to get me banned from there, did you?" Mike asked.

"Nope," Abby said. "We behaved ourselves and we met some very nice people."

"And Camila says hi," Tony added.

Mike eyed Tony suspiciously at the mention of Camila's name.

"Nothing happened!" Tony said defensively. "She was working."

Satisfied with Tony's answer, Mike went out front to relax on the beach and doze off for awhile. Jenny joined the group in the living room and Gibbs called Ziva into the kitchen with him.

"You and I are going to make dinner for everybody tonight," he told her.

"Really?" Ziva asked excitedly. "I like to cook."

"I know," Gibbs said. "Any ideas?"

Ziva looked around the kitchen to see what they had to use and thought for a minute. "Will you teach me how to grill?"

"Sure. That's a good idea," Gibbs said. "We haven't grilled all week."

Gibbs found some chicken in the refrigerator and gave it to Ziva to season while he got some potatoes and corn on the cob ready to go on the grill. Ziva listened carefully and watched closely as Gibbs explained how to cook each thing. After putting everything on the hot grill he handed the grilling utensils to Ziva.

"I did not know you knew how to cook," Ziva said.

"I live alone Ziva," Gibbs said. "I have to eat something."

"What else can you make?" Ziva asked. "Do you ever cook in your kitchen or just in your fireplace and grill?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me Ziva," Gibbs said with a smile.

"Well this vacation is a good start," Ziva said. "I mean, I had no idea Tony could cook such an amazing pizza."

"Or looked good in make-up," Gibbs laughed.

Ziva laughed with him. "That was Abby's idea. McGee and I just helped."

"I know," Gibbs said.

"Right. You are Gibbs. You know everything."

Gibbs smiled and winked at her. While Ziva finished the food on the grill Gibbs worked on getting the table set.

"Thank you," Ziva said while putting the food on the table. "This was fun. Now I have to buy a grill."

Gibbs put his arm around Ziva. "Come on over to my house sometime and I'll teach you how to make a mean steak in the fireplace."

"I will do that," Ziva said smiling.

After dinner Mike decided he was going to go down to the cantina for awhile. Everyone else wanted to have another bonfire. Gibbs sent Tony and Tim to collect the wood this time while he gathered some coconut husks and other kindling to start the fire with. Abby laid out a few blankets for people to sit on and Jenny and Ziva brought out the marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers for s'mores and the nutter butters for Tim.

Everyone made themselves comfortable on the blankets while Gibbs worked on starting the fire.

"I know a fun game we could play," Tony said. Everybody turned to look at him. "Spin the bottle!" he said.

"That is not an appropriate game!" he said quickly when Gibbs turned away from the budding fire to glare at him.

"Charades was fun the other night," Jenny said. "Maybe Jethro will join us this time," she added, talking more to Gibbs than the rest of the group.

"We simply cannot have a bonfire without ghost stories," Ziva added. "But we have to wait until the sun sets all the way so it is dark."

When the fire was raging everybody grabbed a skewer and put the marshmallows on to roast. Tim happily roasted a marshmallow for Abby before grabbing the bag of nutter butters and sitting down on the blanket he was sharing with her. They all sat around the fire eating their dessert and enjoying each other's company while they watched the sun disappear below the horizon.

With their bellies full from dinner and the s'mores and the sun gone for the day the games started. Everybody decided to play a game of charades first. No one asked Gibbs if he wanted to participate fearing he would say no. Instead they all included him in the game hoping he wouldn't back out.

"I say we do boys versus girls," Tony said.

"Works for me," Ziva said.

"We are so going to kick your butts!" Abby added.

"Dream on!" Tim scoffed.

Everybody changed seats so the girls were all sitting together and the boys were sitting together. After a several rounds it became clear that girls were going to win. They guys gave it their best shot but struggled with trying to guess what each other was acting out. The girls seemed to be perfectly in sync with each other and had little trouble during the game. When the game was over they ended up beating the boys by several points.

"You guys cheated," Tony said under his breath.

"How did we cheat?" Abby asked incredulously.

"I don't know," Tony said. "I haven't figured that out yet, but I will!"

"Don't be a sore loser, Tony," Abby said.

"Fair enough," Tony conceded, "good game."

Jenny moved back over next to Gibbs on the blanket he was sitting on and sat down in between his legs. Tony's eyes grew wide and Gibbs glared at him, silently warning him to keep his mouth shut. Gibbs brushed Jenny's hair out of the way and began rubbing her shoulders.

"Ghost stories anyone?" Tony asked, still watching Gibbs and Jenny out of the corner of his eye.

"I will go first," Ziva offered.

Abby scooted closer to Tim on their blanket and pulled his arm around her shoulder. Tim looked nervously towards Gibbs and relaxed slightly when he saw Gibbs wasn't paying attention. As Ziva started her story Jenny laid her head back against Gibbs' chest. Gibbs leaned back against the piece of driftwood behind him and wrapped his arms around Jenny's midsection as he listened to Ziva's story. She gave Tim a run for his money when it came to telling scary stories. As Gibbs listened he couldn't help but wonder if parts of her story were things that had actually happened to her.

When the group was done telling scary stories Gibbs and Jenny decided they were ready for bed. They headed into the house leaving the others alone on the beach. While Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby were trying to figure out what they wanted to do Mike came home from the cantina and suggested they go hunting for soft shell crabs on the beach. After a quick lesson Mike disappeared into the house and Tim and Abby hurried out back to the shed to grab the nets and some lights. Tony decided to turn the crab hunt into a contest. He paired up with Ziva leaving Tim and Abby as partners and the two groups went their separate ways on the beach.

An hour later both groups returned to the bonfire, Tim and Abby with four crabs and Tony and Ziva with three. After they cooked the crabs and ate them for a late night snack they lined their blankets up next to the fire. They all laid down and stretched out looking up at the stars. Tim pointed out a couple constellations which impressed Abby and Ziva but only gave Tony something else to tease him about. It didn't take long before all of them had fallen asleep, Abby between Tony and Tim and Ziva on the opposite side of Tony.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> A big thank you to all who are reading and reviewing! It is much appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Tony woke up on Thursday morning he found Gibbs and Jenny standing over him. He looked to his left and found Abby snuggled between himself and Tim and to his right he found Ziva sleeping soundly on his chest. He slowly pieced together the previous night and realized they must have fallen asleep on the beach.

"Sleep well, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh, we must have fallen asleep out here last night, Boss," he said.

"Well you guys look cute all cuddled up together," Jenny said amused as she waved her camera around. "I got pictures!"

"Goody," Tony said half smiling as he rubbed his eyes.

Ziva started to stir as Tony's voice echoed through his chest and into her ear. Abby groaned and pulled away from Tony, cuddling more with Tim.

"Time to get up," Gibbs announced. "We're going into town to get breakfast." Tony and Ziva sat up slowly and brushed the sand off their arms. Tim and Abby didn't move. "McGee! Abs! Come on," Gibbs repeated.

Tim shot up and looked around confused leaving Abby lying on the ground. "Gibbs, you took my pillow," Abby muttered after her head had fallen from Tim's chest to the blanket.

"Come on, Abs." Gibbs took her arm and helped her get up then brushed the sand off her arms and back. "Let's go get some breakfast."

Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby went into the house and got cleaned up and changed their clothes then everyone piled into the truck and Mike drove them into town to a small Mexican café he sometimes visited. Their waitress seated them at a table outside large enough they could all fit around then brought them sliced fruit, fresh baked bread and café con leche to start out with. Not long after that a wide variety of traditional Mexican breakfast dishes were brought out and placed in the middle of the table along with a stack of plates. Everyone took their time eating, making sure to try a little bit of everything.

After breakfast everyone decided to go for a walk and explore the small town. Jenny, Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby went into some of the shops and picked out a few souvenirs while Mike and Gibbs waited outside. Before they left town Mike stopped at the grocery store and Gibbs and Abby ran inside to buy her enough Red Bull to last the remainder of the trip. After they returned home everyone changed into their bathing suits and, at Tony's begging, agreed to play a game of football on the beach.

Mike decided he would sit out and watch and be the referee. Gibbs split the teams, trying to make it fair. He chose Jenny and Abby to be on his team, leaving Tony, Ziva and Tim on the other team. With both teams somewhat evenly matched the score stayed close until the end of the game when Tony intercepted one of Gibbs' passes intended for Abby and scored a touchdown. After a short victory dance the game ended and everyone sat down to relax and catch their breath.

Before they had to worry about dinner, Gibbs and Jenny snuck off for a short walk along the beach. They stopped at a large rock sitting a short distance away from the water. Gibbs helped Jenny onto the rock before climbing up and sitting down next to her.

"I never want to leave this place," Jenny quietly confessed. She knew they only had one more day in Mexico and it was starting to weigh heavy on her.

Gibbs put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "Try not to think about it," he said. "We still have another day and I have a special surprise for you tomorrow. Don't let stress ruin the rest of our time here."

"A surprise?" Jenny questioned. She knew begging would be futile but she couldn't help it. "What is it, Jethro? Tell me." Gibbs looked at her with his mischievous smirk. "Please!"

"Uh-uh," Gibbs said, "if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"I'll still act surprised!" Jenny said desperately.

"I know you will," Gibbs said, "because you're still going to be surprised. I'm not telling you."

When Jenny looked at him with her best pouty face he smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Jenny resigned herself to letting Gibbs surprise her and gave in, kissing him back.

"I'm really glad you decided to come with us, Jen," Gibbs said.

"It's kind of like old times," Jenny said, thinking back to the time she had spent with Gibbs in Europe.

Jenny rested her head on Gibbs' shoulder and Gibbs leaned down to kiss her, taking the time to smell her hair before he pulled away.

"I'm all sweaty from playing football, Jethro," Jenny said. "I doubt I smell very good."

"You smell wonderful," Gibbs assured her before placing another soft kiss on top of her head.

"I could sit like this with you all night."

Gibbs rested his head on top of hers and looked out at the surf. When the tide started coming in he knew it was time to head for home. They had to figure out something for dinner and Gibbs wanted to spend some time with Abby. He knew he would have all of Friday to spend with Jenny. "We better head back," he said.

Jenny lifted her head up and leaned in for another kiss before Gibbs stepped down off the rock and offered his hand to her. She wrapped her arm around his waist and he draped his arm over her shoulders and they started back towards the house.

When they got home they found Abby in the kitchen making fried chicken for dinner. Jenny offered to help her while Gibbs poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down in the dining room across from Mike.

"You can bring this bunch back anytime, Probie!" Mike said happily.

"Yah?" Gibbs asked. "Why's that?"

"You've got yourself some good cooks on your team," Mike said. "That chicken smells delicious. I can't wait to taste it!" Gibbs smiled at Mike and took a drink of his coffee. "Why didn't you ever cook like that for me?"

"I cooked for you!" Gibbs said defensively.

"Steak, in your fireplace," Mike said. "I know how to do that!"

"You and I are a lot alike Mike," Gibbs said.

"Well do you think I could at least keep Abby?"

"No," Gibbs said without hesitation. "Abby's mine, I need her."

"At least I've still got Camila," Mike said shrugging.

As the smell of the chicken drifted out back to the pool Tony, Ziva and Tim wandered into the dining room. "Is dinner almost ready?" Tony asked. "I'm starving!"

"You're always starving!" Mike pointed out.

"Why don't you help by setting the table, DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

Tony and Tim quickly set the table while Abby and Jenny put the fried chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy and fresh cut green beans in the middle. With everything ready they all sat down to eat.

"This is amazing Abby!" Mike said with a mouthful of food. "I love the little kick the chicken has."

"Glad you like it," Abby said. "Gloria taught me how to make it when I was little."

"I asked Probie if I could keep you but he said no," Mike told her.

"Abby is Jethro's favorite, Mike," Jenny said, "maybe if you picked one of the others."

"I'm not giving any of them up," Gibbs said.

"You could quit," Mike suggested to Abby. "If you moved down here you could live with me. If you can cook like this I'd be happy to take care of you."

"Don't make me choose," Abby said slightly embarrassed. "I love you both!"

Gibbs put his arm around Abby and pulled her to him. "She's mine, Mike," he said before kissing the side of her head.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," Mike laughed.

After dinner Gibbs asked Tony, Tim and Ziva to take care of cleaning up the kitchen and told Abby to go put her shoes on.

"We'll be back in a bit," Gibbs told Jenny. He leaned down gave her a peck on the lips. "Abby and I get the TV tonight," he announced as he walked out of the kitchen.

Gibbs opened driver's door of the pickup truck and let Abby scoot in then climbed in after her. Abby decided to sit in the middle next to Gibbs instead of moving all the way over. After they put their seatbelts on Gibbs started the truck and pulled out of Mike's driveway.

"I almost thought you forgot about me, Gibbs," Abby said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, you did something special with Tony, Tim and Ziva and I just didn't…" Abby let her sentence trail off. She jumped slightly when she felt Gibbs' hand squeezing her shoulder.

"I could never forget about you, Abs," Gibbs said. "I just wanted to save the best for last."

Abby smiled and relaxed in her seat. "Can I shift gears for you?"

"Sure."

They bounced along together in the truck making small talk as Gibbs drove into town. He navigated the streets until he came to a small ice cream shop; different from the one Tony had stopped at. He opened his door and climbed out of the truck before helping Abby out. They ordered a banana split to share and sat down at a small table on the patio.

"Are you having fun here?" Gibbs asked. "Even though there's a lot of sun."

"This is like my favorite vacation ever, Gibbs!" Abby said smiling from ear to ear. "I think I might even be getting a tan." She held her arm up for Gibbs to see. Gibbs held his well tanned arm up next to hers and they both laughed at how pale her skin was.

"It's kind of nice to get out of the house and away from everybody for a little while," Abby said as they were eating their dessert. "I mean I love everybody, don't get me wrong but sometimes a little time away is nice too."

"I know what you mean," Gibbs said. "You and I are going to have a movie night when we get back. Nobody else will be allowed in the living room."

Abby gasped in excitement. "I love our movie nights, Gibbs! Does Mike have popcorn? Because if not then we have to stop and get some! We can't have a movie night without popcorn."

"Mike has popcorn," Gibbs said. "I checked earlier today."

"Thank you, Gibbs," Abby said, "for everything. All of this, the vacation, the ice cream, the movie night, for everything you do for us."

"You're welcome, Abs," Gibbs said smiling.

After they finished their banana split they got back into the truck and returned to the house. While Abby chose a movie Gibbs made a big bowl of popcorn for them to share.

"Where are the others?" Abby asked as she sat down and cuddled into Gibbs.

Gibbs wrapped his arm around her and set the popcorn on his lap. "They're out back in the pool, don't worry about them."

Abby smiled and pushed play on the remote control. Gibbs watched her grab a handful of popcorn and start eating. He enjoyed having her so relaxed in his arms. Part of him was surprised at how much love he had for her. After losing Kelly he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to love like that again but Abby had easily found her way into his heart. He loved her like a daughter and there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. He placed a soft kiss on her temple before grabbing a couple pieces of popcorn and turning to look at the TV.

* * *

><p>After playing in the pool with Tony, Ziva and Tim for a couple hours Jenny started getting tired and decided she was ready for bed. She said good night to the group, wrapped a towel around herself and headed into the house. On her way to her bedroom she poked her head into the living room. The TV screen was blue and she could see Gibbs reclined back on the couch with his eyes closed and his feet propped up on the coffee table. When she walked over to him she could see Abby spread out on the couch next to him with her head resting in his lap.<p>

Jenny stood behind Gibbs smiling as she ran her fingers through his hair. His head jerked slightly at her touch. He opened his eyes and looked up at her, realizing who it was. "You're going to be sore in the morning if you sleep like that all night," she said.

Gibbs yawned, then rested his hand on Abby's head. "Are you going to bed?" he asked.

Jenny nodded, "it's getting late and I'm tired."

"Let me put Abby to bed, then I'll be in." Gibbs reached up to Jenny's face and pulled her close enough he could kiss her before she disappeared down the hall. He found the remote loosely lying in Abby's hand and turned the TV off. He gently rubbed her shoulder while he said her name.

"What's going on?" Abby asked rubbing her eyes.

"It's bedtime," Gibbs said. "Go get changed and I'll come tuck you in."

Abby stretched her arms and legs before sitting up. She looked around the room for a minute before standing up and going upstairs. Gibbs collected the popcorn bowl and their glasses and took them to the kitchen while he waited for Abby to get changed. After using the bathroom he headed upstairs and knocked on Abby's door. When she gave him permission he opened the door and walked over to her bed.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Gibbs," Abby said groggily.

"I did too," Gibbs said. He tucked her blankets around her and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Good night Abby."

"Night Gibbs."

Gibbs pulled her door closed and went down to his own room. After pulling off his shirt and dropping his shorts he climbed into bed next to Jenny. She scooted over to him and cuddled into his chest. He rested his hand on her back and they both closed their eyes and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When Gibbs woke up the next morning he found Jenny running her fingers through the hair on his chest. A smile crossed his lips as he gently ran his hand over her hair getting her attention.

"You're awake," she said quietly as she looked up at him.

"Good morning," Gibbs said. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Jenny ran her hands from Gibbs' chest down to his abs taking the time to appreciate each of his battle wounds. "So what's my surprise?" she asked as she traced the subtle lines of his muscles.

Gibbs smiled and ran his hand over Jenny's back. "Not yet," he said quietly. Jenny moaned in protest as he slid out of bed. "Get dressed," he said. "Come help me make breakfast."

Jenny got out of bed, got dressed and followed Gibbs out to the kitchen. While Gibbs dug through the cabinets and refrigerator she started the coffee.

"Pancakes, eggs and sausage?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me," Jenny said.

Jenny worked on the sausage and eggs, while Gibbs mixed up the pancake batter and warmed up the griddle. It didn't take long for the others to start wandering into the dining room, Mike first, followed by Abby, the boys and finally Ziva.

"Good morning sleepy head," Tony said when Ziva came into the dining room.

Ziva narrowed her eyes at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Tony said shrugging, "just noticed you've been sleeping in since we've been here. I always thought you were an early bird."

"I sleep better when I'm here too, Ziver," Gibbs said winking at Ziva. He set a plate of pancakes in the middle of the table along with a bottle of syrup.

Jenny added a plate of sausage and a bowl of scrambled eggs. "Dig in everybody!"

After breakfast was over and the kitchen had been cleaned Gibbs sent Jenny to change into long pants and he did the same. They both got into the truck and Gibbs drove in the opposite direction of the small town they'd visited the previous day. Jenny rested her hand on Gibbs' thigh and looked out the window at the beautiful countryside as they drove along. She tried to persuade Gibbs to tell her where they were going but he refused and changed the conversation. Almost an hour later he pulled up in front of a small ranch.

"Horseback riding, Jethro?" she asked excitedly. "You know how much I love horseback riding!"

Gibbs smiled and nodded at her. "Have you ever ridden on the beach before?" he asked.

"No, but I've always wanted to," Jenny said. "Something about it just sounds so romantic."

Gibbs offered his hand to Jenny to help her out of the truck. "Wait here," he instructed.

Jenny watched with excitement as Gibbs greeted the older Mexican cowboy who had stepped out of the house. From the looks of it the two appeared to know each other. They disappeared into the barn and returned moments later with two white horses. Gibbs motioned for Jenny to come over and she quickly hurried to his side. He helped her get up on one of the horses and he got on the other. They waved goodbye to the owner of the ranch and started off down the beach.

"Just when I thought Mexico couldn't be any more enjoyable!" Jenny said as she rode alongside Gibbs.

"Are you happy?" Gibbs asked.

"Happy couldn't even begin to describe how I feel!"

They rode down the beach for a little more than an hour before stopping. Gibbs tied both horse up to a palm tree before taking Jenny's hand and leading her over to the shoreline. They stood barefoot in the surf, letting the water wash over their feet.

"I can't believe we have the whole beach to ourselves," Jenny said.

Gibbs looked around from the hills behind them to the white sand beneath their feet and out into the bright blue water in front of them. "There's nobody around for miles," he said. As they stood staring out into the distance they saw a couple dolphins surface not very far in front of them. Jenny squealed with delight as she watched them.

"Hey, are you feeling brave today?" Gibbs asked as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

Jenny narrowed her eyes, watching him closely. "What did you have in mind?"

Gibbs undid the button and zipper on his jeans. "Let's go skinny dipping."

Jenny couldn't help but laugh as she watched Gibbs shed his pants. She thought for sure he was joking with her. When he took his underwear off too she wasn't so sure. "Are you serious?" she asked.

"Do I look serious?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny looked over his naked body and smiled. "You're sure nobody else is around?"

"Positive," he assured her. "Come on!" He turned and headed into the ocean leaving her on the beach.

Jenny watched as Gibbs headed out into the water. She looked around the beach for any sign of other people before cautiously pulling her shirt over her head. "You only live once," she muttered to herself. She stripped out of her clothes leaving them in a pile next to Gibbs' before hurrying out into the water with him. As they splashed and played in the water she let herself relax and enjoy her time with Gibbs.

Jenny giggled when Gibbs disappeared under the water. She braced herself, waiting for him to pull her under with him but instead he stopped right in front of her and stood. Jenny looked into his eyes as he wrapped his hands around her waist and she saw that the playfulness had been replaced with passion. She opened her mouth slightly as she leaned into him. Gibbs closed his eyes, blocking out everything around him, and eagerly met her kiss. They took their time kissing and letting their hands explore each other's bodies. When he couldn't wait any longer, Gibbs took Jenny's hand and led her closer to shore. He laid her down in the shallow water and they let their passion play out as the water washed over their bodies.

"I cannot believe any of that just happened," Jenny said in shock as she put her clothes back on.

Gibbs smiled at her as he finished getting dressed. Before untying the horses he rested his hand against her cheek and guided her face to his for another kiss. "So, did you like your surprise?" he asked.

"Jethro," Jenny said smiling, "feel free to surprise me any time!" Gibbs laughed and leaned in to kiss her one more time. He untied her horse and helped her up before getting on his own horse. He looked around the beach one last time before they started making their way back to the ranch.

* * *

><p>Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby sat in the living room debating what to do on their last day of vacation. Gibbs and Jenny had mysteriously disappeared after breakfast and Mike had just left for the cantina. Tony suggested Ziva do some nude sunbathing for which she punched him in the arm. Abby suggested going back into town to the ice cream shop but Gibbs had taken the truck and they had no other way of getting there. Ziva suggested spending the day relaxing on the beach and everyone agreed. They all went upstairs and changed into their bathing suits before heading out to the beach.<p>

The girls persuaded the boys to let them bury them in the sand. They gave each of the boys fake boobs and made coconut bras out of some discarded shells they found on the beach. After taking some time to admire their work and snapping a few pictures with Abby's camera they freed them and let the boys bury them. Tony decided to give Ziva a pair of huge feet and Tim followed his lead doing the same to Abby. When they were satisfied with their work they took some pictures of the girls before freeing them and running into the water to wash all the sand off. Tim and Abby spent the rest of the morning building another, more elaborate sandcastle while Tony and Ziva walked along the beach and collected sea shells.

Ziva offered to cook lunch, wanting to practice what Gibbs had taught her about grilling and with Tim's help made hamburgers for everyone. When their bellies full from lunch everyone got into the hot tub to relax while their food settled. As soon as they started talking about what Gibbs and Jenny might be doing Mike returned home.

"Jethro and Jenny still out?" Mike asked.

"Yah," Tony answered, "but we're not sure where they went."

"Don't worry about them," Mike said. "They're fine."

"So you know where they are?" Tony pried.

"Know where who is DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked from behind him.

"Whoa! " Tony said jerking around. "Where'd you come from, Boss?"

"If you guys need anything I'll be out front taking my afternoon siesta," Mike said, laughing as he walked off.

Gibbs and Jenny smiled at the group before heading into the house, leaving Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby slightly confused in the hot tub.

"I guess I should have packed some beach towels this morning," Gibbs said as he turned the shower on.

"Do you have sand everywhere too?" Jenny asked.

"Uh-huh." Gibbs scratched at his back before pulling his shirt over his head.

"Me too," Jenny said, "but I'd say it was worth it."

"Come on," Gibbs motioned towards the shower, "I'll help you get it washed off."

Gibbs took his time washing the sand off Jenny, making sure to get all of it. When he was done they traded places and she did the same for him. After they got out of the shower and dried off Gibbs rubbed some after sun lotion on Jenny, hoping she wouldn't be too sunburned after spending the morning naked in the hot sun. They were tempted to lie down and relax in the privacy of their bedroom but they didn't want to ignore the rest of the group after being gone for the past several hours so they put on their bathing suits, grabbed their beach towels and headed out back to join the others. Everyone spent the afternoon rotating between the pool, the hot tub and the chaise lounges.

Tim decided he wanted to make dinner that night and with Ziva and Abby's help he made tacos, refried beans and Spanish rice. After dinner the table was cleared off and Tony introduced everyone to a game he used to play at summer camp as a child. Gibbs eyed him suspiciously as he passed out a variety of candy to everyone sitting around the table.

"Everybody sit tight!" Tony said as he headed for the door. "And nobody eat any of your candy," he called over his shoulder. He hurried up to his room and returned a few minutes later with a deck of cards in his hand.

"When your parents send you away to summer camp they don't really give you any money," he said as he sat down and began shuffling the cards. "So what we used to do when we played poker was use candy to bet with!"

"Why does that not surprise me?" Ziva asked laughing.

"Hey!" Tony said. "You have to do what you have to do."

"This sounds like fun!" Abby said. "Deal me in!"

Tony assigned a value to each of the different kinds of candies he'd passed out and dealt the first hand. Everyone quickly lost track of who had how much after they started snacking on their candy while they played. The game went on well into the night with everyone laughing and having a good time.

When Gibbs noticed some of the group starting to get tired he decided it was bedtime. He knew they had a long day of traveling ahead of them and didn't want anyone to be grumpy if it could be avoided. After saying good night to the boys and tucking the girls into bed he cuddled up next to Jenny and quickly fell asleep, exhausted from the day's activities.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

At 5:00 on Saturday morning the alarm clock on the nightstand pierced through the silence of the bedroom. Jenny moaned and buried her head under the covers as Gibbs turned the alarm off. Gibbs took a deep breath and let it out in a yawn. He looked over to see Jenny had disappeared under the blankets and smiled. He decided to get his shower first so she could sleep a little while longer.

As the warm water washed over Gibbs' body he thought back on the past week. Overall he was satisfied with how everything had worked out. He'd been able to spend one on one time with each member of his team. Even though he hadn't exactly planned on it, he reconnected with Jenny. He'd enjoyed catching up with Mike getting to spend time with him and he'd gotten the opportunity to spend some time on the water in his boat. He knew he couldn't ask for a better vacation. As he stood over the sink shaving, he smiled to himself, satisfied with how the week had turned out.

When Gibbs was done in the bathroom he pulled out his last clean t-shirt and a pair of shorts. After he dressed himself he quickly ran a comb through his hair and brushed his teeth. When he was ready to go he sat down next to Jenny in bed.

"Jen," he said softly. He pulled the comforter back so he could see her face. "It's time to get up."

"No Jethro," she moaned, "just a little while longer. Please."

"You're starting to sound like DiNozzo," Gibbs told her with a smile. He pulled the blankets back and started rubbing her back while she woke up. After a brief backrub Gibbs stood from the bed and pulled the blankets all the way off Jenny. "Come on," he said. "As much as I'd like to, we can't miss our plane."

Jenny groaned as she stumbled out of bed. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug before kissing her cheek. "Come find me after you brush your teeth and I'll give you a real good morning kiss," he said with a smile. He watched Jenny disappear into the bathroom and close the door behind her then left her to get ready.

Gibbs walked into the boys' room and flipped the light on. "Time to get up guys," he said cheerfully. Tim yawned and sat up in bed so Gibbs would know he was awake. Tony rolled over and tried to hide his face from the light. "Rise and shine Tony!" Gibbs said. "You guys get yourselves ready and get packed. We leave in an hour." With that he closed the door behind him and headed next door to the girls' room.

Gibbs opened the door to the girls' room a crack and saw it was still dark. He walked over to Ziva's bed, leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Ziva," he whispered, "it's time to get up." He ran his hand over her head as she tried to wake up. When she started moving around he knew she was awake and went over to Abby's bed.

Gibbs looked down at Abby still sound asleep. He sat down in the bed next to her and smiled when she wrapped her body around his, cuddling into him. He ran his thumb over her cheek, wiping away the little bit of drool.

"Abby," he said softly, getting no response from her. "Abs," he repeated running his hand over her back. Abby opened her eyes and looked up at Gibbs. "Good morning Sunshine," he said. "It's time to get up."

Abby stretched out in her bed and rubbed her eyes with her fists. "I'm up," she mumbled through a yawn.

Gibbs leaned down and kissed her forehead before standing. "We're leaving in about in an hour," he told them. He turned on their light on his way out and left them to get ready.

* * *

><p>Mike dropped his houseguests off at the airport shortly after 7:00. After exchanging hugs and kisses with the girls and handshakes with the guys Mike headed back to his truck and Gibbs took his group into the airport. Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby waited off to the side while Gibbs and Jenny checked everybody in and printed their boarding passes.<p>

"I don't want to leave," Tony whined.

"I know," Abby said. "It feels like we just got here yesterday."

"I have visited a lot of places," Ziva said, "but never anywhere like this. I am really going to miss it here."

"Maybe Boss will bring us back sometime," Tim said.

"This should be an annual thing!" Tony suggested.

"You guys ready?" Gibbs asked.

"No," Tony said. "I think I forgot my, um… my favorite t-shirt! I left it at Mike's place. We have to go back, Boss."

"Nice try, DiNozzo," Gibbs said smirking. "Jenny walked through both bedrooms and the bathroom to make sure you guys didn't forget anything."

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Well you can't blame a guy for trying."

After everyone checked their bags and made it through the security checkpoint they found their gate and sat down to wait until it was time to board the plane. Gibbs left his bag with Jenny and went off in search of a coffee stand. He returned several minutes later with coffee for himself and Jenny and donuts for the rest of the group. He knew it would be several hours before they landed in Minneapolis for their layover and the food they served on the plane was a step below cafeteria food.

Shortly after they finished eating the airline started boarding their flight. Their seats were closer to the back of the plane and they were pleased to find a few empty seats next to them, giving everyone a little room to spread out. After the plane took off and the flight attendant gave them permission to use their personal electronic devices, Tim and Abby got out their gaming systems and hooked them together so they could play a two player game. They sat quietly with their headphones on, lost in their fantasy world.

Jenny reclined her seat back and closed her eyes, determined to nap during the flight. Gibbs reclined his seat and guided Jenny's head over to his chest. She gladly cuddled into him, spreading her feet out into the empty seat next to her and making herself comfortable. With Jenny resting comfortably on his chest Gibbs laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

Tony and Ziva decided to switch seats so Tony could sit by the window this time. As he looked out at the passing clouds he felt Ziva's head on his shoulder. He looked over at her and saw she'd closed eyes to go to sleep. He smiled and turned back to the window, replaying all the fun he'd had over the past week in his mind.

* * *

><p>The layover at Minneapolis St. Paul International Airport was longer on their way home than it was when they were headed to Mexico. They all decided to stop at the food court so everyone could pick what they wanted for lunch. When they were done eating they found their gate and put all their stuff down. Gibbs and Jenny sat with everyone's carry-on bags while Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby went off to explore the airport.<p>

Tony decided they should take advantage of the moving sidewalks instead of walking. "We need some of these at NCIS!" he said.

"Why?" Ziva asked confused. "What is the purpose? I can walk faster than this."

"I don't know," Tony said shrugging his shoulders. "It's just kind of fun."

"Sometimes it's nice to be lazy," Tim said yawning. He welcomed the ride on the moving sidewalks after getting up so early. "I don't know how sitting on a plane all morning can you so tired but it does."

"Are you too tired for ice cream, Timmy?" Abby asked. She pointed behind him and they all turned to see a Dairy Queen. The group stopped and bought dessert before getting back on the moving sidewalk and continuing their exploration.

* * *

><p>Jenny looked out the floor to ceiling windows at the planes moving around on the tarmac as she thought about their vacation. Gibbs had a great team, she'd always known that but the past week had given her an opportunity to get to know each of them better. His team functioned a lot like a family, on and off the job. She couldn't help but wonder if that was what set them apart from her other teams and made them NCIS's top team.<p>

She thought back to all the time she'd spent with Gibbs. When she agreed to go to Mexico she hadn't planned on renewing their romance. It was just something that had happened. It made sense to share a room with him. There weren't enough beds and she really would have felt bad if he would have had to spend the week on the couch because of her. There was no reason they couldn't sleep in the same bed again. She thought about their evening in the hot tub and the night that followed. She definitely hadn't planned that but she would be lying if she said she regretted it. In fact, she felt just the opposite. As much fun as Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby were to have around, part of her wished she could have had Gibbs all to herself. A shiver ran through her body as she thought back to the horseback riding trip Gibbs had taken her on the previous day. If he would have asked her to build a house and live with him on that beach she knew she wouldn't have hesitated to say yes.

It was easy to be with Gibbs on vacation. She could enjoy spending time with him without fighting over regulations and protocols. She didn't have to worry about looking the other way when he bent the rules. Instead she had been able to relax and just enjoy his company, but now they were returning to the real world and she wasn't sure what was going to happen. Gibbs' hand on her shoulder startled her from her thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Just thinking about this past week," she answered.

"Any regrets?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny looked over at him, wondering if he had any regrets. The truth was, despite her fear about what was going to happen next, she didn't regret anything. "No regrets," she said with a smile.

Gibbs wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his side. He placed a soft kiss on her temple as she relaxed into him.

"Jethro?" she asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

Jenny took his hand from her shoulder and pulled his arm tighter around her while she tried to figure out what to say. "What's going to happen when we get home?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know," she said somewhat nervous to bring the topic up. "What's going to happen with us?"

"Well," Gibbs said, "I've been thinking about that. After you drop Ziva off why don't you come over to my place? We can pick up where we left off."

"Really?" Jenny asked trying to keep her voice calm and even.

Gibbs pulled her to him and kissed her head. He could see the others approaching over her shoulder and heard their flight number being announced over the loudspeaker. "Really," he whispered into her ear. Everyone grabbed their carry-on bag and got their boarding passes ready as they waited to be called.

* * *

><p>The five and a half hour flight to Dulles International Airport seemed to drag on forever. It had been a long day with an early start and everyone was ready to relax in their own homes. Jenny pulled out the newspaper she'd grabbed at the airport and shared part of it with Gibbs. None of them had seen any news shows or read any newspapers the entire week they'd spent in Mexico and she was eager to learn what was going on in the world. Tim and Abby were flipping through the magazines Gibbs bought for them on the trip to Mexico and across the aisle Tony and Ziva were people watching. They took turns choosing different passengers and making up stories about them while giggling under their breath. Whenever they got too loud a glare from Gibbs quieted them back down.<p>

The flight attendants served a snack halfway through the trip breaking up the monotony of the flight. The small bag of pretzels prompted Tony to begin telling Ziva about everything he planned on eating when he got home. Ziva quickly became annoyed and begged him to be quiet. When that didn't work she twisted his arm until he stopped talking. Gibbs heard Tony shriek and glared over at them.

"Do I need to separate you two?" he asked.

"No Boss," Tony said, "we're ok."

With Tony and Ziva behaving for the moment and Tim and Abby occupied doing a Sudoku puzzle, Gibbs reclined back in his seat and closed his eyes. As he blocked out everything around him he felt Jenny's head come to rest on his shoulder. Without opening his eyes he lightly kissed her head then rested his head on hers and let sleep take over his body for the rest of the flight.

* * *

><p>Gibbs pulled up in front of Abby's apartment building and parked the car. After opening her door for her he grabbed her luggage out of the trunk and walked her upstairs. She was his last passenger to drop off before heading home.<p>

Abby stood in her living room and rolled her eyes as Gibbs walked through her apartment, making sure everything was in order. "You're such a dad!" she told him when he was done.

"Better safe than sorry, Abs," he said with a smile.

Abby wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Gibbs."

"You're welcome," he said. "Now get some sleep." He kissed her cheek, instructed her to lock her door then went back down to his car.

Gibbs made the short journey from Abby's apartment building to his house. He wasn't surprised to find Jenny's car already there. She only had to drop Ziva off; he'd taken Tony, Tim and Abby home. He pulled his car into the driveway, grabbed his knapsack and headed for the house.

"Honey, I'm home," Gibbs said laughing to himself as he walked in the front door.

"I'm in here, Jethro," Jenny called from the living room.

Gibbs dropped his knapsack and walked into the living room to find Jenny in a pair of his sweatpants and one of his old t-shirts. "I wasn't in the mood to go by my place and grab some clothes," she explained. "I hope you don't mind."

Gibbs smiled, admiring how comfortable she looked in his clothes. "I don't mind," he said. He sat down next to her and draped his arm over her shoulders. "You won't be needing clothes very long anyways," he whispered into her ear before placing soft kisses down her neck.

"Really?" Jenny asked, squirming slightly as Gibbs ran his lips over her neck. "What did you have in mind?"

Gibbs rested his finger on the side of Jenny's face and guided her lips to his. "You'll see," he said seductively. He stood, took her hand and led her upstairs, happy to finally be completely alone with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> That's all for this story. I hope you guys had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. A special thank you to everyone who left a review. It is much appreciated!


End file.
